Un jour comme tant d'autres Poupine et Thierry
by LulluPotter
Summary: Les Wriggles sauce Poudlard, encore une potion ratée. Un énormé délire.


Poupine et Thierry, Les Wriggles.

Mis à la sauce Poudlard.

Attention, gros délire, ya des fois où je me contrôles pas et ça donne ça... Bref.

Les persos à JKR, la connerie à moi. Les paroles sont en gras.

**Un jour comme tant d'autres **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Un petit lapin qui s'appelait Poupine **

Draco Malfoy avait été victime d'un empoisonnement du à la « Love Potion » de Neville. Le chaudron avait implosé et la potion transformée en gaz graçe à la pression. Des couples étranges s'étaient formés dans la salle du maitre aux cheveux gras: Harry et Pansy, Hermione et Servus, Luna et Neville, Crabe et Goyle, Dean et Blaise, bref c'était le bordel...  
**Avait rendez-vous avec sa Poupinette **

Et Draco s'était pris d'amour pour cette délicieuse personne, et allai la rejoindre dans un coin de la classe pour regeler quelque chose qui le gênait au niveau de son entre-jambe. Puis il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ses parent n'étaient pas là pour l'en empêcher.  
**Ses parents n' voulaient pas qu'elle devienne sa copine **

Parce que Malfoy père et mère étaient totalement opposé ça. Même Draco ne voulais pas y songer, mais la potion aidant...  
**Parce qu'en fait, Poupinette, c'était une belette ! **  
Et oui, Draco se dirigeait vers Ronald Weasley dit la belette. Dans l'espoir qu'il soit dans les même état « émotionnel » que lui.  
**Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseurs, il est con...  
...tent d'aller chasser, **

Dumblore lui, cherchait désespérément des bonbons au citron dans son bureau.  
**Il aime les fleurs, connaît la forêt par coeur, il est con...  
...centré sur son gibier**  
Il percevait des murmures venant des tableaux, mais n'y faisait guère attention. Bien trop occupé à chercher du sucre, comme un junkie en manque.  
**Poupine le lapin papouille l'arrière train de Poupinette qui s'écrie :   
"Oh vas-y fais moi mal !" **

Draco et Ron étaient en plein effort ce qui était relativement bruyant, et les cachot faisant échos.  
**Ca réveille Bernadette, Bernadette la vieille chouette **

Mac Gonagall, qui faisait une ronde dans les cachots (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien). Alertée par le bruit ouvrit à la volée la salle de classe. Et...  
**Qui bondit, une belette, un lapin c'est pas normal **  
Eu un choc! Elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et poussât un cri silencieux. Elle venait de voir Draco Malfoy SUR Ronald Weasley qui avait l'air d'apprécier énormément la situation!

**Thierry le chasseur n'est pas un gros bourrin puisqu'il est con...  
...forme à la tradition.**

Toujours à la recherche de sucre, il était sorti de son bureau et faisait les moindre recoins des salles de classe et des salles communes.  
**Si il écrase les fleurs c'est a cause de son tout-terrain puisqu'il est con...  
...ducteur attention **  
Il était a présent dans la salle des Gryffondor et cherchait, cherchait.  
**Petit lapin derrière toi **

Draco vit Mc Go, et, surprit stoppa net son activitée.  
**C'est toute la forêt qui commence à s'ébranler **

McGo partit en courant elle en avait trop vu (oui Draco s'était tourné vers elle alors que il était en pleine « action »). Et toute la classe s'affolat.  
**Prévenu par la chouette, voila le papa **

En effet, Arthur Weasley venait d'entrer dans la salle et se dirigeait d'un pas furieux ver Draco.  
**De ta Poupinette qui vient te coller une branlée. **  
Ce dernier voulut s'enfuir mais il était contre le mur.  
**Thierry le chasseur a eu une grosse hallu puisqh'il est con...  
...vaincu d'avoir vu **

Pendant tout ce temps là, Dumby était descendu dans les cachots. Et avait passé la tte dans la salle de potions.  
**Une belette coller un pain à un tout petit lapin, il est con...   
...trarié d'avoir pas pu **  
Et il aurait juré avoir vu un grand roux coller un pain à petit blond, mais n'en fit pas grand cas. Il était trop en manque.  
**Sortir son fusil pour s' payer une grosse boucherie puisqu'il est con...   
...voqué au commando **

Mais cela l'amusa beacoup. Et il repartit. Ainsi que Mr Weasley qui transplanât.  
**Spécial de son parti pour aller j'ter des oeufs pourris sur les con...  
...gressistes écolos !**  
Mais Dumby se souvint qu'il devait aller casser du Magemort cet aprés-midi.

-Si jamais je vois Luicius je lui dirait ce que j'ai vus, ça le fera bien rire.

Bref, encore une histoire qui finit bien. Draco s'entire avec un troma cranien et Mc Go est devenue folle. Tous les autres vivent heureux et on beacoup d'enfants (on dit tous merci à Neville)Donc une journée comme tant d'autre à Poudlard...

**FIN**

_Voilà! Alors? Mon délire vous plaît-il? Ou faut-il que je me fasse interner? Les monsieur en blanc vont revenir me chercher?_

_Dites moi!_

_La folle qui à écrit ça... Lucille_


End file.
